


Banished

by malecsphan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec Children, Model!Alec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Therapist!Magnus, au!Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsphan/pseuds/malecsphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec Lightwoods parents and The Clave found out he was gay, he was banished from the shadow world, the reason unknown to his siblings and friends. How well did Alec adapt to the mundane life style? Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon are determine to find out 10 years on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions awful, and this is my first malec fic so if its awful I am sorry! (Also I am new to posting on here so I might have done something wrong idk). Hope you enjoy tho :)

It had been 10 years since Alec was stripped of his runes at 18 for being gay, 10 years since he’d seen his family, and 10 years since he’d lived in or step foot into the institute. Of course, by now he left that part of him behind. It was hard at first to adapt to the mundane lifestyle, but it didn’t take him long after he switched from hunting demons to modelling (which took a lot of convincing to go through with by Magnus) and training to using the gym. And, it was normal to be gay for mundanes. So, he could live happily with his husband and children without having to worry about being punished for it. Even though Alec was perfectly happy with his life now, the only thing he thought about to do with his old life is his family. Whats happening with Izzy and Jace? Is Clary still there? What about the daylighter Simon? These thoughts didn’t cloud his mind often, considering he’s always too busy being a famous model or being a dad or a husband but when they did it was hard to shake the voice in his head to another subject, did his family even think about him anymore?

-

“Just one more set of pictures Alec and then you can go home, is that okay?” The photographer was taking the shoots for Alecs latest job of modelling some Calvin Klein underwear

“Yeah, go for it Marcus” 

The shoot went on for another half an hour before Alec could finally go home, just before leaving he texted his husband Magnus a quick ‘omw, will bring takeout x’ Takeout food was their go to at the moment, since life with a 3 year old and a 4 month old baby was quite tiring and who had time for cooking anyway?

Alec finally made it home, dumping the food bags onto the kitchen table and throwing his keys into the holder. 

“We’re in the living room, darling!” The sweet, soothing voice called to Alec. He walked in to see Magnus bottle feeding the baby, him being half asleep in magnus' arms and Max was led on the floor with crayons and a colouring book.

“Daddy!” Max squealed the second he saw Alec, jumping into his arms

“Hey buddy, did you have a good day with papa?” The boy nodded, curls bouncing on his head as Alec tickled him 

“Good Sweetie, and what about my other sweetie, how was your day?”

“Not too bad thanks babe, you know, just all of the usual clients who just talk about the same pointless thing every single therapy session, 'I lost my diamond earrings and my husband didn't even care' everything like it! I swear! These people just love spending time with me” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Well can you blame them? Your fabulous” Alec replied smoothly, giving Magnus a quick kiss

“Oh Alexander darling, you know I love you but that was soppy, even for you"

-

"Why are we letting Simon drive us in a mundane car? Can you even remember how to drive like one?”

“Of course I can! Why are you guys so mean to me?”

“We’re kidding, just please concentrate and don’t get lost! Trust Alec to live in some big fancy house that takes ages to get too”

“I just can’t believe we are finally going to see him again” Jace smiled “I can't believe after all this time, we will finally find out the truth of why he was banished. What do you think he’s doing with his life?”

“Who knows, but I bet it’s something great!" Izzy grinned, “Imagine how refreshing it must have been to be able to start again, to live however you want to”

It stayed silent for a while after that, all of them not really sure what to say anymore, the nerves of seeing their brother and old friend again after 10 years kicking in. Until they all heard an ‘oh my god!’ come from Clary

“What? What’s wrong?” She didn’t reply to Jace but only pointed over to a billboard advertisement, amongst all the other mixed companies was Alec modelling some underwear. 

“He modelled for Calvin Klein! Alec is a model!” Clary squealed 

“Oh my god, do you think he’s famous to the mundanes? Do you think he has a famous wife too? This is so exciting!” Izzy squealed back

“More like, this is weird” Simon shuddered

“I agree, Alec must be so different to how we remember him. The old, uptight Alec wouldn’t be…a model” Jace cringed as the words left his mouth, “It’s so weird seeing him care about what he looks like”

Oh boy, were they now eager to get to his house.

-

 

What turned out to be a pretty regular day for Alec quickly turned into one that changed everything for him. Magnus was making lunch, Alec behind him with his arms snaked around his waist whilst max was watching tv and the baby was finally napping. 

“So, it’s almost our 7 year anniversary, I was thinking we could have a party? You know, as we usually keep it between us. Of course, I don’t mind it just being us if you’d prefer”

“Well, I have been thinking about it and even though I am not really a party person, if we just keep it to people close to us then I am up for it” Alec shrugged, snuggling closer into magnus’ neck

“Oh of course, I wouldn’t want it like one of my house parties. I want to show you off to everyone and have it all domestic like the usual anniversary parties and maybe the Chairman would actually stay” Chairman Meow sent a quick hiss towards Magnus and jumped off the counter “Don’t give me that attitude!”

Alec laughed, loving the relationship of his husband and his cat, it was creepy how much the cat understood, “I love you Mags, you’re mad but I love you”

“And I, you”

“I am going to get in the shower, call me if you need anything” 

-

“This must be it” Simon declared, parking outside a big home with some big fancy gates and fancy cars outside

“Wow! Its amazing!" Izzy beamed, examining the house in front of her

“Okay, everyone ready?” Clary asked, placing a hand on Jaces knee for comfort

“What if he doesn’t want to see us? What if he thinks we didn't visit because we didn’t want to see him?”

“Jace of course he will want to see you! Even if he is a bit shocked to start with, he will be happy to see his family” Clary comforted, she misses Alec too (even if they didn’t really get along) but she knows how hard it must be for Izzy and Jace to see him and he definitely would have changed a lot,  
since they saw him.

The group got out of the car, which felt out of place on this street. And approached the gate.

“Guys wait, we can’t go in until we know for sure this is Alecs house” Jace pointed out

“Well, how are we gunna know?” Simon questioned

“How about the sign over there next to the gate?” Izzy rolled her eyes, pointing at a sign which said ‘Lightwood-Bane’ in swirling glittery letters

“Okay fine, either it is Alec or someone who coincedentally has the same name” 

“Lets just go in” 

Beautifully arranged flowers and rose bushes were planted all around the garden, a little pond sat in amongst the nicely cut grass and the front door freshly painted. It took what felt like forever (but what was probably 5 minutes) for someone to finally ring the door bell, eventually the door opened revealing a man who wasn’t Alec. He was Asian, with black hair that had dyed tips and was spiked. He wore sparkly eyeliner and eye shadow, and had on fitted black jeans with a glittery jacket, his nails that gripped the door were perfectly done.

“Hi, can I help you?” 

“I, um, well yes” Izzy replied, looking for the words. She can’t just explain it all out here, moments of silence passed as no one said anything.

“Well? With what? I mean its always lovely to have visitors but I don’t have all day”

“Hi, I am Clary, this is Jace, Simon and Izzy. We are here to see Alec” 

“Oh! Of course, he is just in the shower but he shouldn’t be too long. Care to come in and wait?”

The four took the offer and ended up sat in the living room of the amazing house. It was glittery and colourful, but also had sections of black that traced to Alec. There was a mixture of expensive items and paintings, to toys and pictures drawn by children. Magnus came back in with a tray of tea and biscuits and sat on the chair next to the sofas of people.

“You guys help yourselves, I am going to go and get Alec I wont be too long” Magnus hadn’t actually had the chance to tell Alec that he had guests yet. He opened their bedroom door seeing Alec with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Alexander, you have some guests downstairs”

“Okay, I am done now anyway. Do you know who it is?”

“No actually, I’ve never met these people but just let me get Max from his crib and if you could get the baby? I will come with you”

Back downstairs everyone was confused,

“Guys, I think we are all thinking the same thing here right?”

“What, that Alec was stripped of his runes because he was gay?

“This is so wrong! This is why our parents didn’t want us to know!” 

Before anyone could reply, they heard footsteps from the stairs. Alec entered with the man from before, a small child in his arms and a baby in Alecs. He almost dropped the baby when he saw them. 

“J-jace? Clary? Simon? I-izzy?” Alec felt tears pool his eyes, “Is it really you?”

“Yes Alec, it’s really us” Izzy smiled, Alec placed the baby in the bouncer and ran straight into his families arms.

“I never thought i’d see you again I missed you so much, thank you for finding me again, t-thankyou"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the gang have found Alec, theres some catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I am planning future chapters soon- it's just been so long since I said I'd update I needed to get back into the mood of this story :)

After hugging for a good 10 minutes, the gang pulled away in response to a confused Magnus.

“Alec, whats going on? I didn’t think you had any family?”

“Mags, it’s a long story and I’ll tell you tonight I promise” Magnus gave a confused nod in response.

“I need to get to a clients house darling, you’ll be okay right?”

“I’ll be fine, I need some time to catch up with these guys anyway”

“Okay, wish me luck, its the woman who can literally talk for hours on end and she has just awful fashion sense” Magnus rolled his eyes at the thought, “Well, goodbye my sweet boys, also nice meeting you guys, hope we can speak more soon!” He spoke, as he frantically picked up his bags and kissed his sons and husband goodbye.

Once he finally left the house Alec realised he was alone, he didn’t have the reassurance of Magnus. Of course that sounds dumb, it’s his own family. But when its been a good 10 years completely changing everything you’ve ever known, it can be difficult to see people from the past.

“Alec oh my god! Your life is amazing!” Izzy squealed 

“Okay okay thats true but we’re missing the key point here, your husband is HOT!” Simon continued

“We really need to spend more time with your beautiful babies! Catch up on the missed bonding” Clary cut in, looking adoringly at the boys

This carried on for a while, his family gushing over his success and happiness. 

“Guys, I need some serious help here!” Alec yelled, silencing everyone else, “Look I am sorry for yelling but what am I going to tell Magnus? Oh don’t worry about it, I just used to be a shadowhunter who fought demons? I can’t, regular people don’t believe in stuff like that!” 

“Alec” Izzy gently placed a hand on her brothers shoulder in an attempt to soften the blow of her next words, “We didn’t know why you were banished and we’re so sorry we didn’t come sooner, but that is a valid reason as to why you don’t see your family” She reasoned, attempting to calm Alec down, “he won’t be mad at that, none of it was your fault"

“I guess you’re right, it's just-I mean-it’s difficult okay? Leaving everything behind makes it easier to forget everything I guess, I did sometimes wonder if any of you still thought about me”

“Of course we did Alec, you meant and still do mean everything to us, you’ll always be my parabatai, my brother. Losing you was more painful than any demon wound could ever be” Jace admitted, Alec pulled him into a tight hug muttering a ‘thank you’

“Not to ruin the moment or anything but we were wondering if we could stay at your house for a couple days? It’s just sooo much better here!”

“Izzy you hate mundanes” 

“Shut up”

“She just wants to shop”

“Shut u- okay maybe I want to shop a bit but, I also want to spend more time with my nephews! Aren’t you two little munchkins just adorable!” She smiled, happily taking Raphael from Alecs arms, Clary also joined in by sitting on the floor with Max interacting with him through his toys.

It didn’t take long for Simon and Jace to join in with the games, so Alec decided to make a start on dinner for the gang, Magnus and Alec may have eaten today but he knows how his siblings get when they need food. Once everything was in the oven, he heated up a bottle for the baby and got ready to take him his crib. Izzy reluctantly handed him over to his dad and Alec began getting him off to sleep. After a while, he heard a familiar voice from downstairs.

“Oh hello darlings, is Alec still here?” He could faintly hear through the wall, Magnus sounded stressed. 

“Yes, just upstairs putting the baby to bed” He heard Simon respond.

Footsteps approached the door and Magnus appeared, he looked drained of energy.

“She is such a nightmare, why do I even take her money? Is it even worth seeing her tacky extensions and awful fashion twice a week? I am actually stating to think not” Alec smiled an amused smile at his husband

“Mags, you always feel like this after your sessions with her, you have plenty of other clients, why don’t you just tell her you’re too busy?” He suggested, resting a hand on Magnus’ waist 

“I guess I should consider it, you always know what to say Alexander, I love you”

“And I love you”

“Alec! This beeping thing in your kitchen has been going off for ages! Is it important?” Izzy yelled up the stairs

“Oh shit I forgot about dinner in the oven!” 

-

That will be $25.30, the pizza man recited from the order slip on top of the boxes, as he placed all the pizzas into Alecs hands replacing his own empty hands with a card machine. Magnus payed whilst Alec took the pizza to the dining table where everyone else waited starving. 

It ended up being a perfect, unexpected day, even if Alec still has to have the serious talk with Magnus about where all these people came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally have a long waited conversation and some fun with Magnus/gang bonding time

When everyone had finally got into their rooms ready to sleep, (Izzy and Clary sharing a guest room as well as Simon and Jace) Alec knew he couldn’t avoid this conversation forever. He barely avoided it at their wedding. He spent the time of Magnus removing his make up and taking off all his jewellery to plan how he’d say it all without saying too much. He can’t tell Magnus about the shadow world. Once they were both laying in bed, lights out, in the usual bed-time cuddle position, Magnus beat him too it.

“So..Alec sweetie, do you want to talk? About you know the um? Situation?”

“Yes, I-I, Magnus I know I should have told you sooner about… all this. I just didn’t think I’d ever see my family again, I’d become so used to the thought of being completely cut off for the rest of our lives but I guess not and I am so sorry for not being honest with you. I mean, we’re married for Gods sake! It’s okay to be mad if you ar-“

“Alexander” Magnus frowned sympathetically, turning around to slowly stroke his hand along his husbands arm and shoulder. “I could never be mad about that, I mean, I would have appreciated the honesty, but I am almost certain you have a practical reason for keeping this to yourself. I know you’d never lie intentionally.”

The reassurance seemed to work slightly as Magnus felt Alec un tense slightly, he leaned into Magnus’ touch and rested his head onto his shoulder. 

“Y-you might think the reason is dumb but-“

“Alec”

“Okay you’re right we don’t judge each other, we support each other but it’s just weird to talk about it when I haven’t in so long. My sister and brother, they were always supportive with every choice I made and vice versa, we protected each other but this time they weren’t given the chance. Obviously I used to live with them and my parents, we lived in a very… lets just say somewhere quite isolated and well, being chucked out on my own into the real world was a big shock for me. I didn’t understand why my parents couldn't just love me regardless to who I love when no matter what my siblings did, after they fell out my parents made sure they knew the love was unconditional. I know it isn't Jace or Izzys fault but for me? It didn’t quite work that way and it never did. I got kicked out for something that wasn’t a choice.”

“Oh Alexander… I am so sorry you had to deal with that, no one deserves that. Especially someone as caring and selfless as you.” He moved from rubbing his arm and placed his hand gently into Alecs dark hair, playing gently with random chunks “Although I guess it worked out in your favour in the end, apart from not seeing sweet Isabelle and Jace of course, but maybe getting out of the isolation and becoming more open to opportunities was a good thing for you. Hiding your handsome face from the world would just be selfish” He joked, attempting to lighten the mood, it seemed to have worked as Alec let out a small huff which sounded similar to a muffled laugh. “Plus, who would have adopted our precious boys?”

“You’re right, yeah thank you Mags, I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t find you” 

“And I, you Darling but I do have to ask, why do your family and Clary all have those matching tattoos? Is it a tribe thing I am missing? Why didn’t Sheldon get one?” Alec couldn’t help but laugh, they can make up something for this one, he doesn’t have enough energy left.

“I don’t know babe, you can ask them tomorrow”

“Okay” he smiled when he felt Alecs breathing slow down, he stroked his hands through his hair for a while longer and once he was asleep, he closed his eyes ready for tomorrow”

-

Alec woke up to Jace shaking him, he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“What are you doing, Jace?” His tone, amused and kind of annoyed when he saw the clock read ‘9:15’

“Magnus is feeding Max and Raphael with Izzy and sent me to tell you that some lady Lydia is coming at 10 so you need to get ready or something?”

“Oh god I forgot!” He yelled, grabbing some clothes, beelining straight towards the bathroom.

“Thanks Jace, you’re the best brother Jace, I appreciate it Jace” Jace mumbled to himself, heading back downstairs for breakfast.

Of course in that moment, Magnus chose to walk by and look at Jace with a confused face thinking Jace had tried to speak to him,

“Oh my apologies Jace, did you say something?” Jace blushed looking at his feet and decided to try and play it cool.

“Uh no, did you say something?”

“Yes, I asked you if you said something.”

“Which I um, did not.”

“Weird boy”

Before Jace could respond, Alec came downstairs, dressed quite well. Better than he remembers, he looked quite fashionable for once. ‘Probably influenced by Magnus’ Jace thought.

“Oh honey, you do look very good but I think you should wear the black blazer, it goes better with the jeans”

“Mags, they are going to dress me there anyway”

“That’s true, well suit yourself darling”

“Nah Alec I agree with Magnus here, you have a reputation to uphold here” Alec gave Jace a lost expression in return.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking”

“Nope”

Alec rolled his eyes at his husband and best friend and turned to go back upstairs. Jace and Magnus shared amused expressions from their achievements, heading back to everyone else. 

-

About 20 minutes later, a woman in formal wear, long hair scraped back neatly into a pony tail walked through the door.

“Alec! Are you ready? We have a lot to do today!” She called, pulling a schedule from her bag and smiled at the new faces in the living room.

“Lydia, hi” Alec followed her confused face to everyone and shrugged, “This is my family”

“Alexander! You’ve never introduced me! In all this time we’ve been together!” She dramatically sighed

“Sorry guys, this is my very dramatic manager, Lydia.”

“A pleasure” she shot them all a genuine smile, “I am really sorry, I’d love to stay for a bit and get to know you all but we have so much to do today! We need to be at shoot 1 in 15 so we need to go” she urged, pushing Alec towards the front door.

“I’ll be back later guys, don’t hesitate to ask Magnus for anything obviously!” 

Silence lasted for a good 5 minutes after Alec left, no one really knew what to suggest to do this early until Magnus came in with the boys. 

“Who wants to go shopping?” He asked with a huge smile, the girls enthusiastically agreeing and Jace and Simon groaning but agreeing regardless.

If Magnus’ everyday clothes were something to go by, he doesn’t mess around whilst shopping. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
